


The Truth Untold

by ko_ko_bop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mates, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Past Abuse, Pregnancy, Sad Ending, Violence, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_ko_bop/pseuds/ko_ko_bop
Summary: It's about time Kyungsoo's story was told...The only thing I can do,In the garden,In this world,Is to bloom a pretty flower that resembles you,And to breathe as the me that you know,But I still want you,I still want you...
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	The Truth Untold

He felt the happiest at night, under a blanket of stars when his mate slept. Gazing through a bolted bedroom window at millions of twinkling lights, dreaming of a world where pain and sadness never existed; where he never felt like a failure. But no one knew of his dreams; and he never told. 

Alpha thought his little habit of gardening was foolish. Always yelled at him for "Ruining fucking everything" followed by a quick beating soon after. His mate left him on the floor, bruised and afraid to move. 

Sometimes, while breathing slow, trying not to cry, he wondered. Was there such a thing as a loving Alpha? If so, he desperately wished for one, but was so afraid to ask; lest such a thing be a figment of imagination. 

Even when praying to the Moon every night, when wishes and requests were meant to be made known; he never told. 

A new pack merged with their own. Unfamiliar faces greeted him at every turn, some friendly and others passive. He never did speak to them, even when a beautiful man approached, smiled wide with handsome canines on display to ask for directions; he only stood still. A rabbit caught in a wolves trap, entranced and afraid, lips twisted together in an ugly silence.

Alpha never did like it when he spoke to others. 

The man only studied him, didn't spit offensive terms or walk away; merely watched.  
"Are you alright?" His voice was smooth, deep like the lakes and it filled him full. Warm. He was incredibly hot under such atention, but he wished to burn in those amber orbs all the same.  
His only answer came in the form of a frightened gaze, raising a hand to point the man on his way. Handsome wolf didn't move. Not until he himself walked away.

If he dreamt of dark amber eyes that night, he never told. 

It was spring again. Trees were full of buds and the flowers bloomed freely; everyone buzzed with laughter and happiness, curled tight around their mates late at night. But not him. He sat in nature, silent and still. Not a sound escaped him despite salty waterfalls flowing down smooth cheeks. 

He came here sometimes, when Alpha slept, kneeling before his pretty roses to stroke their petals. Tonight was no different, save fresh dirt that lay in one thick blanket, surrounding precious roots in dark crumbles; protecting a tiny cedar box below. 

There were four identical bushes. He never told. 

Alpha always blamed him. It was his fault hardly any game was brought in that cold winter. It was his fault for getting sick, for making Alpha take time out of his day bring his useless body forward and into the healers hut. His fault for burning dinner when Alpha demanded he get more fucking water from the river, his fault for crying when Alpha knotted him without prepping first, his fault for letting their fire go out at night, his fault for sleeping past breakfast. What hurt the most however, wasn't the beatings that followed, wasn't the name calling or the loud shouts and stinging pain. 

What hurt the most was when Alpha blamed him for not providing pups. He tried, he tried so hard. Always careful, always followed rules especially well to avoid punishments, always prayed and always begged the Moon just this once. Maybe the pain would go away, maybe Alpha would love him if a pup was produced. But it never worked, he was a failure, useless and stupid. 

Alpha didn't even know about the ones before; he never told.

He always washed furs by himself. Made it a point to put distance between himself and the other Omega's near the banks, tried to avoid any interaction; and they obliged. It was as if he never existed, a visible ghost amongst them. He was proud of his invisibility, until he wasn't. 

Until a familiar, handsome Alpha asked if he wanted help with his wash. He refused of course, shaking dark locks along with his head; go away, away. The Alpha didn't listen, instead, strong hands gathered up as many furs as possible, dipped them into cool water and began scrubbing. All he could do was stare as if the other grew two heads. 

The Omega's downstream whispered amongst themselves, pointing fingers their way and scurrying off. He would be lucky to still breathe in the morning. No doubt someone would tell Alpha.  
"What is your name?" It was that same, smooth voice as before and he melted. Pondered if an answer was warranted; he decided it wasn't. 

He never spoke a word to the stranger, only listened while the man talked; explained his life and cracked jokes. While his vocal chords remained still, he hid smiles behind a curtain of silky hair. The Alpha saw them all the same.

It seemed no one spilled his secret; Alpha went straight to bed upon arrival while he lay awake. 

The strangers name was Jongin, he thought it a beautiful name; but he never told.

Everytime he took the wash, Jongin was always there, always helped and spoke to him the whole time; even if no second voice graced their ears. After several weeks of meetings, weeks of the same question over and over again. He had his answer, this time he was ready. When Jongin turned to leave, strong voice carrying through the wind, sending his heart racing and eyes wide; he was ready.  
"What is your name?"

"Kyungsoo." 

If Jongin asked to meet him somewhere other than the river for wash day, he never told. 

He snuck out the next night while Alpha slept. Left a goose feather pillow in his place before slipping away into darkness, careful where he pressed bare feet. Once he waded through ankle deep water and across the creek, he found the clearing along with an Alpha. 

Jongin was sitting amongst the grasses, leaning back on his hands and staring up into the sky. Upon approach, he noticed the Alpha's nose twitch before dark orbs pierced through him, sharp canines glinting among the moonlight. 

They talked, yes he spoke; more than he ever had since his mating. It felt good, felt amazing, comforting, sweet and beautiful. Jongin made him feel beautiful. They met many more times under those same stars and he fell deeper and deeper each moment. 

It was dangerous and unnacceptable, but with Jongin he felt loved. Loved... Something he thought impossible. Something banished to far corners of the earth, never to be seen or touched again. Not until a brave warrior fought and reached the edge, grasped his hand and pulled him right.

Love, that's what he felt but he was still afraid. So he never told.

Pink petals bent beneath fingertips, soft carresses and gentle whispers filled the night air. He spoke to his pups, each and every one. Told them he loved them, missed them, told them how pretty they were even if their bodies were barely developed when he buried them. He told them of his secrets too. They were the only ones that knew of his love, of the sweet, kind, handsome Alpha that made him feel everything at once. And they listened, and they kept his secrets. 

Alpha woke up, found him outside whispering like a fucking maniac into nothing.

Jongin waited the next night, waited to tell the Omega something that had been weighing on his mind. But Kyungsoo never came. Not that night or the next; Kyungsoo was absent for a week. When Jongin did see the Omega again he was a husk of the wolf before. Dead and tired. The Alpha approached him, worried, and asked what happened. He turned away, yanked toward his hut by and angry Mate; and he never told.

Alpha took them away. Slapped and kicked, beat him into submission and forced him to watch. He pulled his babies up from the roots, took them away again just like before. 

He did this, he couldn't carry them, couldn't keep them alive. He deserved this pain. 

Alpha knew now, knew how he killed each and every one of their pups; even if he never told.

How was someone to recover after such brutality? Alpha treated him even worse after that night, hardly ever let him leave; kept him tied to their bed where he repeatedly fucked him, obsessed with the self made task to impregnate him once again. 

It worked too, soon he was throwing up, belly hard and growing rounder with each month. He hardly ever saw the stars anymore, but that didn't hurt as much. What hurt most was the memory of a handsome smile and deep voice. 

Alpha still kept him locked up, but he was finally allowed to wonder about their hut. Sometimes he would sit before their window and dream. When the unfamiliar flutter of a pup resounded through his body he cried. Never before had that happened. He was happy, happy; but he could never be truly so. Because he wished, wished so desperately that his little puppy wouldn't be doomed to grow up watching their Mama be beaten and degraded. Wished their skin would be golden, eyes the color of amber.

But he never told. 

Something was wrong, he could feel it. He needed a healer, quickly. Panicked and distraught he busted the door open, hands clutching a large belly when pain wracked through him. He needed help, needed his pup to be okay. Rushing forward best he could, vision blurry from hysterics, he stumbled; flying forward onto one shoulder with a harsh cry. Curled inward on himself and wailing loudly, he laid there, unable to reason with his mind any longer. 

Amongst the chaos, strong arms encased his body, pulled him closer and then they were moving. Everything else was a blur, voices mingling around his head in loud tones. He was afraid, disoriented and hurting; the whine was an automatic response, one soon followed by gentle coos and soft touches.  
Jongin, Jongin is here, everything is fine now.

"Jong-Jongin?" Through it all, he wanted to speak; wanted to be consoled. 

"Hey pretty, I know you're scared baby, but everything is alright. I got you, I'm not leaving." 

"Mm My-My pup?" Jongin never answered him, only shushed his pleas and cries for his baby, all while whispering declarations into his ears. 

Sometime, when the pain was unbearable, right before he fell into darkness; he wished to speak once more. Wished to tell Jongin a secret. One only his pretty, pretty puppies knew. 

But no amount of strength was left inside him. So he never told. 

Jongin sat beneath a sky full of stars, kneeling down on the soft earth while his fingers carressed pink petals. He never was much of a gardner, somehow managed to kill more plants than he planted. 

But this was different. 

The bush meant everything to him. So he spoke to it, told his love all of the secrets he held inside. How his mate had driven himself mad soon after his death, worse than before; until nothing but a feral wolf was left behind. 

How Jongin missed him, thought about him everyday, every night. Always. Told him how much he loved him too. 

In the middle of his goodbye, a shrill cry echoed through the night chill. Pressing a kiss to his fingertips and placing them against a bloom, he stood and rushed inside. The furs along the top of his bed rustled violently, thrown around a tiny lump inside. 

Arriving at the edge, Jongin bent down, pulled the wailing pup into his strong arms and purred. Rocking back and forth around his hut, he consoled the sleepy bundle until nothing but quiet babbles were heard. Placing them both back onto his bed, Jongin studied the baby before him. 

It was almost like travelling into the past, for this could easily be Kyungsoo; the pup looked so much like his Mama.  
"Aren't you just so perfect?" His puppy giggled happily, tiny hands grasping air over and over again until Jongin could no longer stand it; sliding a large finger into his grasp. He was a strong little one, determined to get his way and stubborn already. Even the milk Omega commented on how good he was at eating.  
Perhaps he aquired that physical strength from his father, but that thought of the nasty Alpha put a bitter taste in Jongin's mouth. 

So instead, he decided to never tell this angel about his father. Call him cruel or foolish, he didn't mind. The pup was better without such influences in his life. 

So Jongin spoke to him, told everything about his mother. How strong and beautiful, kind and smart he was. 

And the pup listened, large doe eyes trained on his face, entranced by the deep rumble of his voice. He didn't leave a thing out, not one single detail; and he'd tell this baby every chance he got.

It's about time Kyungsoo's story was told.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I honestly just felt super angsty and bored so I wrote this! 
> 
> Also I've been sleep deprived for a while now since I just came back from crazy vacation with some friends, so forgive any mistakes. 
> 
> Its also unedited😭
> 
> Comments and kudos are strongly encouraged!


End file.
